


Paragon of Animals

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, from the movie, not the play.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosencrantz is making funny noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragon of Animals

Guildenstern cocked his head, frowning slightly, as the bird sounds echoing in the corridor turned into a bizarre cackling that might have been a monkey, or perhaps a squirrel, before shifting to a cow’s moo. He moved several steps towards the source of what was now the sound of a barking dog.

Rosencrantz glanced up, saw him, and the strange cackling noise that was once more filling the corridor ceased.

Guildenstern blinked.

The taller man brought his hands up and the sound of wind suddenly surrounded the two men.

Reaching forward, Guildenstern grabbed the other man’s hands, stopping the noise, and shook his head.

Rosencrantz’s head tilted quizzically to one side.

Guildenstern twitched.

The dark-haired head tilted a little bit more, the blue-grey eyes widening slightly in the dim light.

The shorter man swallowed hard and released the captive hands. He turned abruptly and began to walk away.

Instantly, the noises began again.

Without thinking, Guildenstern whirled back, shoving his companion hard against the wall.

Rosencrantz let out a tiny squeak and fell silent, eyes wider than ever.

“What –” the hazel-eyed man began, then cut himself off. Leaning in slightly, one hand still pinning the other man, he lightly touched a wayward lock of dark hair. “You are impossible,” he whispered against the other’s ear.

The taller man shivered, something kin to a moan escaping through scarcely parted lips.

“Impossible,” Guildenstern murmured again, teeth just barely grazing the edge of the other man’s ear.

Rosencrantz arched, whimpering slightly.

Guildenstern smirked, and pressed him back against the wall, holding him in place with his own body. He tilted his head slightly, hazel eyes solidly meeting blue-grey for several seconds, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones before him.

**END**


End file.
